Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon
Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon is a Nintendo 3DS game in the Mystery Dungeon series. New Features Mega Evolution *Wands *Progress devices *Pelipper Island *Looplets *Emeras Starter Pokémon *Pikachu *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Chikorita *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Treecko *Torchic *Mudkip *Turtwig *Chimchar *Piplup *Riolu *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott *Chespin *Fennekin *Froakie Returning Characters *Alakazam. Leader of the famous Team A.C.T *Charizard. Team A.C.T *Tyranitar. Team A.C.T *Whiscash. The elder of Whiscash pond in Red and Blue rescue team *Armaldo. A former outlaw turned treasure hunter and Wigglytuff's mentor in Explorers of Sky *Lopunny. Leader of Team Charm treasure hunters in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky *Medicham. Team Charm *Gardevoir. Team Charm, and possibly same Gardevoir from Red and Blue Rescue team *Butterfree. Caterpie's mother in Red and Blue rescue team *Caterpie. Became the hero of Red and Blue rescue team's first rescue *Virizion. One of the 3 legendary Swords of Justice and one of Keldeo's protectors *Emolga. Explorer of the magnagates in Gates to Infinity *Dunsparce. Rather weak and wimpy explorer of the magnagates in Gates to Infinity *Hydreigon, Voice of Life in Gates to Infinity *Gengar. Formerly human turned into a pokemon by Ninetales in Red and Blue rescue team. Formerly lead Team Meanies until he disbanded the team and disappeared after the resurrection of Gardevoir *Ninetales. Turned a selfish human (Gengar) into a pokemon creating its own legend in Red and Blue rescue team *Absol. Joined the Player's party to find Ninetales in Red/Blue Rescue Team *Umbreon. Adventured through special portals called magnagates with his partner Espeon *Espeon. Adventured through special portals called magnagates with her partner Umbreon *Wigglytuff. Leader of the Wigglytuff guild in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. *Chatot. Member of the Wigglytuff guild in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. *Corphish. Member of the Wigglytuff guild in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. *Bidoof. Member of the Wigglytuff guild in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. *Sunflora. Member of the Wigglytuff guild in explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky *Chimecho. Member of the Wigglytuff guild in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. Managed the Player's team members. *Loudred. Member of the Wigglytuff guild in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. Ran Sentry Duty with Diglett *Grovyle, Collector of the time gears in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Dusknoir, Servant of Primal Dialga in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Sableye, Dusknoir's servant in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Shiny Celebi, Minor character in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Weavile, Leader of Team AWD in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Arbok and Drapion, Team AWD in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Rampardos. Ran the Box Buster in Gates to Infinity *Cinccino. Ran the Gift Shop in Gates to Infinity *Swanna. Ran the Post Town Inn in Gates to Infinity *Persian. Ran Felicity Bank in Red/Blue Rescue Team *Duskull. Ran Duskull Bank in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Makuhita. Ran the Makuhita Dojo in Red/Blue Rescue Team *Marowak. Ran the Marowak Dojo in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Skuntank. Leader of team Skull in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Koffing and Zubat, Team Skull in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Victini. Ran the V-Wheel in Gates to Infinity *Magnezone. Police Chief in Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky *Munna. A villain from Gates to Infinity *Kyurem. The main villain from Gates to Infinity Trivia *Certain dungeons may have a low amount of floors, but they are hard to get through matching the difficulty of high level dungeons from the previous Mystery Dungeon games. *Instead of the main hero disappearing and being brought back, that fate is the destiny of the partner. Mew temporarily takes the partner's place. *This is the second Mystery Dungeon game that involves the final boss being a non-Pokémon enemy. The first was the Bittercold from Gates to Infinity. *A feature in Super Mystery Dungeon is the music box which allows listening to the music in the game, depending on the console. Nintendo 2DS system allows listening to the music in sleep mode; Nintendo 3DS allows the same, but requires headphones to work. Category:Mystery Dungeon series Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon